The Picnic
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a story about how Merlin in trying to avoid Gwen's matching making, claims he is already attached to someone. The story is about him attempting to get himself out of his mess, and Sefa helps him out.


_**THE PICNIC**_

_**THE PICNIC**_

_**Merlin sauntered down the corridors of Camelot, balancing pots and pans in his hands and arms, in a precarious manner. With the kitchen getting an extra store room it was all hands to the pump as the new room was being filled up, with new crockery. An endless line of moving people loaded with everything they could carry, filled Camelot's basement, Audrey as ever running the show.**_

"_**Bring that over here. No leave those where they are. Stop chatting and more working, you can gossip when you're out of here." Audrey continued shouting her pearls of wisdom, to the overworked kitchen staff. Hearing her lilted tones, Merlin allowed himself a smile, and before long he was the next victim.**_

"_**What are you so pleased about Court Sorcerer?" Audrey asked a little smile underneath her lashes.**_

"_**It is hearing your soothing voice Audrey, how can I not be happy at such a glorious sound?" Merlin asked, with a lopsided grin to accompany the explanation.**_

"_**Get away with you. I hope you are not shirking from the King today." She said narrowing her eyes in warning.**_

"_**Not at all, in fact I can safely say I doubt Arthur is even missing me at the moment."**_

_**Audrey gave him a questioning look, but Merlin had gone, by the time she got round to asking him what he meant. She shook her head, and gave a little smile.**_

_**By the time Merlin had moved upstairs to the King's Chambers it was mid-morning. He knocked on the door remembering with horror what had happened the last time he walked in unannounced. It had actually caused great hilarity for Gwen in particular; Arthur though had spent the entire week, berating his servant, much to Merlin's exasperation. Though the last few days he liked to think he had more than got back at the King.**_

"_**Oh he can knock then." Arthur replied a sardonic tone to his voice.**_

"_**Arthur," Gwen responded, "Morning Merlin I heard you had an interesting night last night." She said**_

_**Merlin suddenly panicked what had she heard? "Oh no it was nothing much I just went to the Tavern with Gwaine for a quick one." Merlin blushed, feeling his choice of words could have been better, "I mean a couple of drinks."**_

_**Arthur and Gwen smiled at each other, Merlin could suddenly feel embarrassment filling his face, and how he hated this.**_

"_**Well I have to say the reports that got back to us," Arthur remarked "tell a very different story." The King raised an eyebrow at him.**_

"_**It really was nothing." Merlin said realising the tone of his voice was raising "Just a misunderstanding that is all. I just fell over, and we got a bit," he searched for the correct word, to get him out of his predicament, "mixed up." He sighed knowing what was coming next.**_

"_**Mixed up? Oh so you didn't fall on top of her, knocking her off her stool?" Arthur asked, hardly able to keep a straight face.**_

"_**Ok I accidently knocked her off the stool, it could have happened to anyone." Merlin argued.**_

"_**No Merlin." Arthur laughed, "These things only happen to you. Especially after two drinks. Now that you are Court Sorcerer maybe I should give you a lesson or two in how to handle drinking." The King suggested winking at Gwen**_

_**Merlin raised his eyes saying "Is this the man who the last time he had a few drinks, couldn't remember how to get back to his chambers, and ended up waking Gaius in the middle of the night and had to be escorted back to his bed?" **_

"_**I never heard about that." Gwen said, looking at Arthur.**_

_**Arthur glared at Merlin, who merely laughed to himself. "Sorry I was supposed to keep that to myself wasn't I?"**_

"_**You couldn't keep a secret to save your life." Arthur retorted.**_

_**Gwen and Merlin burst out laughing, Arthur suddenly realising what he said blushed, and left the room murmuring about having to take a training session.**_

_**Merlin picked up some washing and went to leave the room, as he did so, Gwen called him back.**_

"_**Merlin I could do with some help tonight. Lady Sylvia and her daughter Lotte are arriving tonight, I wondered if you could possibly help me entertain them?" the Queen smiled.**_

_**Merlin inwardly squirmed knowing full well, what Gwen was trying to do. Being so happy with Arthur, she could not bear Merlin to be alone, and had started match making for the Court Sorcerer. So far it had to be said, her choices had been extremely mixed, with the last one Clara traumatising the sorcerer to such an extent he wondered if he would ever go on a date ever again. Getting himself together he tried to think of an excuse.**_

"_**I'd love to but actually I am going out."**_

"_**Going out?" Gwen asked "Down to the Tavern?"**_

"_**I'm going on a date." He smiled.**_

"_**You are going on a date?" Gwen asked "well that's really good Merlin I'm pleased. Can I ask who with?"**_

_**Merlin shuffled his feet, as he tried to quickly think up a name. "Sefa." He exclaimed**_

"_**Sefa?" Gwen repeated, "She never told me." Gwen had a look of amazement on her face. Her maid, was beginning to open up to Gwen recently, but it seemed she was still keeping quiet about some things.**_

"_**Yes well we wanted to keep it quiet." Merlin prompted, "You know how gossip gets around Camelot."**_

"_**Oh yes," Gwen nodded "of course, don't worry I'll keep quiet about it." **_

"_**Thank you." Merlin smiled nervously, "I'd um be grateful. Now I must get on with some work." He said, almost falling over himself to get going.**_

"_**Yes," the Queen smiled back, "Oh Merlin." She called as he reached the door." Where are you taking her? She asked.**_

"_**Oh we're going on a picnic." He smiled thinking of the first thing that came into his head.**_

"_**That's nice, have a lovely evening then." Gwen smiled.**_

"_**Oh we will." Merlin smiled from the door, his mind suddenly whirling around, why did he always panic in these situations, he wondered. As he walked down the corridor hands full of Arthur's washing, he suddenly gave a start, as he noticed Sefa coming down the stairs. She smiled as she saw him.**_

"_**Hell Sefa." The court sorcerer said, "I'm wondering if I can have a word with you." **_

"_**I'm a bit late for the Queen." She apologised.**_

"_**It won't take a minute." Merlin assured her, suddenly feeling self conscious with his hands full of washing. **_

"_**Yes of course." She smiled, they moved into a room off the corridor, Merlin wracked his brain trying to think of how to explain, the predicament he'd got himself into. **_

"_**I've um got myself into a bit of a mess." He confessed, suddenly thinking that the best course of action was to be honest with her.**_

"_**Anything I can help with?" Sefa asked, "You've helped me a lot these past few months." She smiled at him **_

"_**Well actually I think you can." Merlin smiled, and as he explained what had happened, Sefa gave a knowing shake of the head, at the end**_

"_**I see." She said, "So what do you want me to do?" she asked.**_

"_**Well I was hoping that if the queen asks you, you could um." Merlin explained**_

"_**Yes?" Sefa prompted a smile on her face.**_

_**Merlin marvelled at how he could falter so much when talking to a woman. Here he was the mightiest warlock in the world, and he could barely get his words out, he could feel his face burning, and frankly in this moment he would rather be facing some wild creature, then actually talking to Sefa. In the end Sefa took pity on him.**_

"_**You want me to say we are going out?" she asked**_

"_**Yes," Merlin said feeling the biggest idiot in the world, she must think me crazy, he thought to himself, in despair. "Um if you could." He said.**_

"_**Of course I can." She smiled, "what did you say we where going to do tonight?" she asked suddenly curious.**_

"_**A picnic," Merlin gave a downcast look, "I know not very exciting." He said.**_

"_**I think it is a lovely idea." Sefa smiled at him, looking him in the eye.**_

_**Merlin suddenly clicked, "Yes it is a good idea, maybe tonight?" he asked suddenly getting a rush of courage.**_

"_**I'd like that." She replied, "I'd best go." **_

"_**Yes, of course." Merlin said, noticing for the first time how blue her eyes where. He watched her walk down the corridor and allowed himself a smile, you've done it Merlin at long last. He was amazed at how suddenly he felt totally at ease with the world. Maybe this was the start of something good he thought smiling.**_

4


End file.
